


Simon Says

by QwerTY (Jaerontaemo)



Series: SIP [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Cute Lee Taeyong, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, If You Squint - Freeform, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mentioned park il do, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Protective Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Scary Stories, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Taeyong, Taeyong maybe has a praise kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, not really scary, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/QwerTY
Summary: Anniversary and Halloween Special for Stuck In Place.Prompt: "you promised me a cookie"Just Taeyong and Jaehyun attending a Halloween party and Taeyong being a scaredy cat.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: SIP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first fanfic which is so precious to me reached a year old. Imagine a year ago I first started writing fanfics as a means of finding something new to be passionate about. From then I've written other stories and also keep having new ideas spring up from time to time. I made this one shot on the day of the anniversary and posted it on wattpad, however, for those who don't have wattpad or haven't seen it, here you go.

Sitting on the couch, curled under the blankets, he had his gaze fixed straight ahead. The flickering light from the television reflected on his face and lit up the otherwise unlighted living room. Taeyong stared in anticipation at the screen waiting for the next jump scare. He was as stiff as a statue and could hear the thumping of his heart over the eerie soundtrack of the film being played. 

As each passing moment drew longer and longer his breath became increasingly shallow and his throat dry. And when the monster had appeared, he was in no way prepared enough. He quickly drew the blanket over his head, letting out a yelp in surprise. 

"Tae, is everything alright?" His mother called from upstairs, wondering what had happened. "Yes Mom! I'm just watching a movie." He replied. He resumed watching the screen, with one eye open, the other covered by the blanket he grasped onto tightly. 

He would say he wasn't a scaredy cat, but that's exactly what he was. Nevertheless, his curiosity always got the best of him as he couldn't peel his eyes away from the horror film he had been watching. He usually watched them with friends but as it was Hallows Eve, it was unavoidable as every channel he flicked showed their own selection of creepy crawly, witchy or macabre themes. 

He was startled again when he felt his phone vibrating against his leg. He held his hand over his chest, trying to steady his heartrate before checking his phone. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw he had received a text from Jaehyun. 

**Chat** _2_

_**Sat Oct 31, 2020** _

**Jaehyunie** :

I'll be outside in 5 mins 

**TYongie** : 

Okay Jae 💕

Taeyong picked the remote up off of the coffee table momentarily to switch the television off. He was excited about tonight since it would be his first time attending a Halloween party. He had moved to Seoul around this time last year so he wasn't able to attend. Even so, he had barely just met his group of friends and so much had happened since then. 

He neatly folded the blanket and placed it on the couch prior to heading up the stairs to tell his mother he was leaving. Once he arrived to the top, he made his way to his mothers bedroom. He lightly rapped on the door before she instructed him to come inside. "Hey mom, Jae is coming to pick me up soon so I'm just letting you know I'm leaving." He said as he walked inside.

Mrs. Lee was comfortably laying in her bed with a book in her hand. She made sure to mark the page she had been reading before glancing upwards to her son. "Alright dear, don't stay out too late and be safe. Tell Jaehyun I said hello." His mother replied with a gentle smile. 

Taeyong smiled brightly back at her and nodded his head. He then exited the room and descended the stairs, heading outside.

Standing at the curb, he recognized Jaehyuns car driving down the street causing a smile to immediately erupt on his face. As soon as the car came to a stop he got inside and leaned over to hug his boyfriend. "My mom said hey," Jaehyun grinned, "hey back," he said and switched the gear into drive. Taeyong giggled and buckled his seatbelt before they set off to the party. 

The night sky was stained a mixture of deep blue and purple hues as the sun began to set. The light music played as they drove to their destination. He gazed through the window as they drove past various houses with pumpkins and halloween decor on their porches. Halloween was even more apparent now than ever to him. 

Taeyong had never placed importance on masquerading as a character to collect candy, not even as a child. He enjoyed the thrill of watching horror movies but could never partake in the process of trick or treating. Tonight would be his first time attending anything of the sort and his only hope was that it would all go smoothly. 

Jaehyun hadn't told him where they were headed and whose house was throwing the party. As they turned off the freeway onto a neighbouring road, they continued down the strange streets he wasn't the least bit familiar with. The street lights barely illuminating the path made the younger switch the brightness of the headlights up to it's maximum level. 

Soon the road became narrower, the houses more scarce and more trees enclosing around them. Taeyong turned to look through the rear windshield to see where they had come from but was only met by the darkness of the night. He glanced at Jaehyun who had been silently driving down the street but when he became aware of the olders gaze he gave a quick glance his way. "Baby, you okay?"

Taeyong fixed himself back into the seat and stared ahead again. "Yeah, I'm just wondering where we're headed. You never did tell me whose house it was." The older stated, his voice as low as a whisper. 

"Ah, I didn't? I actually have no idea whose house it is. I was given the directions." The younger replied. The road became more bumpy as they had come to the end of the paved road onto a more gravelly terrain. Taeyong hummed in response, trying not to let his mind wander. Jaehyun could sense the apprehension in Taeyongs attitude. With his free hand, he extended it to ruffle the olders hair. "Don't worry, it'll be fun." He assured to which Taeyong calmly sighed. 

_It'll be fine, right?_

As they traveled further and further down the path, Taeyong glimpsed the roof of a house as it peeked through the tall trees occasionally as they drew closer to where they were headed. 

Minutes later they pulled up in front of a shabby cottage, decorated with lanterns and light up Halloween decorations in the shapes of a ghost and cartoon monsters. The building itself was squeezed by darkness which Taeyong assumed was surrounding forest. 

There were a few cars parked at various places on the large piece of land and he could see some people heading inside, while standing by the door was a girl dressed up as a witch handing out what looked like pieces of paper. 

When the engine went dead and the added light from Jaehyuns headlights had been cut off, the place seemed even more eerie than before. All that provided light were the decorations and the single lantern seated at the doorframe. If Taeyong didn't know already that this had been a party, he would've assumed it was some sort of secret cult meeting. 

Jaehyun stretched over, opening the glove box in front of Taeyongs legs to take out two flashlights he had stored. He passed one to Taeyong who flickered it on immediately then held it under his chin, shining a light on his face. Jaehyun chuckled at the childish behaviour then stretched over the older to open his door. Taeyong opened it further, stepping onto the grassy surface and Jaehyun followed suit. 

Once they locked their doors they walked towards the stairs of the cottage. Taeyong shone his flashlight ahead of him into the grass as if keeping an eye out in case anything ran across. He climbed the steps to stand on the porch with the younger at his side. They stood in front of the girl he had noticed before and he came to recognize her as one of his schoolmates from another classroom. 

She gave a witchy laugh before handing him a piece of paper and doing the same to Jaehyun. Although he found it very strange that she didn't utter a word he didn't bother to say anything, instead summing it up to her not wanting to break out of her persona. 

Stepping aside, he held the paper up, shining the light on it to see what it said. It read the words 'scavenger hunt' in bold letters at the top and listed off several Halloween themed items to find. It was a sort of game like ispy or Simon says where it gave them directions to follow but not what they would find at those locations. It listed each item in a box at the end of the paper like a checklist. His anticipation grew and he couldn't wait to get started.

"Taeyongie, come on," he heard the younger say and looked up to see him holding his hand out to guide him into the house. Taeyong shifted the paper into the hand he held the flashlight with in order to hold Jaehyuns hand. They walked inside and saw a group of classmates at the left of the room, seated on the floor in a semi-circle in front of a wooden fireplace. Some were dressed in costumes whereas others, like him and Jaehyun were in regular clothing.

Taeyong soon spotted Ten who noticed him when he walked in. The Thai male got up, wearing a flashy angelic costume from his seat next to Johnny, who wore a matching costume of what Taeyong could make out as a tie between either dracula or a devil.

"Yay, you made it!" Ten squealed in delight, hugging his best friend. Taeyong then gave his outfit a once over. The older visibly relaxed knowing his best friend was here as well. He had absolutely no idea where they were going or who was attending, he was just asked by his boyfriend if he wanted to go to a Halloween themed party and after contemplating and also demanding the younger give him any dessert he wanted, he agreed. After all, he wasn't much for parties but if Jaehyun asked him to go to the edge of the world, he'd go for as simple as a candy bar. 

After greeting each other, the three joined the group of students back to the semi-circle. Ten reclaiming his spot next to Johnny and the classmates nearby giving room for Jaehyun and Taeyong to scoot in. "Hey dude," Johnny said to Jaehyun, as they slapped their hands together. There was someone sitting in the centre of the arch and now that Taeyong paid attention to what they were saying he realized they were telling scary stories. 

The embers of the fireplace sparked and the wood softly crackled as the main speaker continued the story. "According to legend, this cottage was owned by a man named Park Il Do. He was one of the most influential persons in Seoul fifty years ago but when his business went bankrupt he went crazy and killed his family. It's been abandoned ever since and no one has bought the place thinking that it's cursed..." the male said, glancing around at everyone he could see. 

Taeyong slowly started to gaze around the building, studying its minutiae details. He could tell the holding structure was weathered and aged by a few years but not certain how old. The place lacked of furniture or any other signs that someone was currently residing here. He focused his attention back on his classmate when they spoke once more. 

"They say...if you stay in the basement for a whole minute, you could hear the wailing of his wife and children." He concluded before a loud slam of a door in the cottage echoed, causing a few gullible people to startle from their seats in fright - Taeyong being one of them. Jaehyun patted his knee trying to ease his boyfriends nerves, who desperately held on to his shoulder. 

He stroked the olders back to comfort him. "It's okay baby, it's just a made up story." Jaehyun whispered into his ear. Taeyong found his voice soothing and he began to focus on steadying his heart rate.

"Now, we'll be having a scavenger hunt. The fastest duo to find all ten items will win a huge goodie bag of assorted chocolates, candy and more. You have an hour so lets all head outside for the sound off." The male who had been storytelling said, while standing to his feet. 

One by one each student stood up behind him and went to the exit. Jaehyun held Taeyongs hand, helping him to stand. "Are you okay, do you wanna leave?" Jaehyun asked out of concern. By now Taeyong had succeeded in regulating his heart. He dusted off the back of his jeans while shaking his head. "No, I wanna do the scavenger hunt. It seems fun. I'm okay now." He said then smiled to assure the younger when he stared at him with uncertainty. "Let's go," Taeyong urged as he pulled the younger towards the door.

"Tae, what are you waiting for?" Ten shouted from outside to which he responded, "We're coming!" Taeyong turned around to urge Jaehyun to come who finally was convinced his boyfriend was alright. They stood outside with the rest of the people as the rules were being read. 

"Okay! Around these grounds are all the items listed on the scavenger list. They're located in and around the cottage, so the first pair to complete it comes back here and tells one of us. Remember, no shouting if you've found an item!" the male shouted then held his phone in the air, pressing a button which caused a siren to sound. 

The pairs of students started scurrying around, beginning their search while Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten and Johnny stood together watching the chaos. 

"How much do you wanna bet we find them before you guys," Johnny said turning his attention back to the others, the grin on his face could barely be seen but even without seeing it, wouldn't go unnoticed. Jaehyun rubbed his chin, pondering an amount. "How about you foot the bill for our next date and we'll do the same for you guys if you win." He finally suggested, gesturing between him and Taeyong. Ten clapped immediately at the proposal and encouraged Johnny to agree. 

"Alright, it's a deal." Johnny said, extending his hand out for Jaehyun to shake who took it willingly. "Great, let's get started," the younger said and then they all split up in pairs to find the items. 

Twenty minutes had passed and Taeyong and Jaehyun were down to their fifth item. Most of the things they found were located outside and included some of the decorations like a Witch's hat from the girl they saw, a Jack-o-lantern at the doorframe and scarecrow located to the back of the cottage, to name a few. 

The other five seemed to be situated inside so they decided to take a look at the basement first, which was the last one and hardest item. Since they wanted to use their time wisely to figure the hardest ones out with more time. 

While they walked down the hallway, Taeyong spotted another item incidentally, a fake cobweb in the corner of the ceiling. He tapped Jaehyuns shoulder and pointed to it to show him. They both crossed it off before continuing on their journey to the basement. 

When they arrived to the door leading to the basement, at the back of the house, no one else seemed to be there yet as they suspected. Jaehyun held the knob, twisting it open but the door refused to budge. Using his knee, he put more force into opening it until it finally gave. 

Jaehyun pointed his flashlight down the steps to the basement which was pitch dark. He glanced back at Taeyong who appeared to be weighing his options on whether he should enter or not. "You can hold my hand if you're scared," the younger offered, holding his hand out. Taeyong continued staring down the stairs to the dark space before briefly looking at his boyfriend. "Uh...it's alright." He muttered, deciding to brave it out. They then descended the old and creaky wooden stairs until they arrived at the bottom. 

Taeyong flashed his light around taking in the empty space and making sure nothing was lurking in the corners. Suddenly a cool breeze coming through one of the partially opened rectangular windows came in causing the door to slam itself shut. 

Taeyong yelped in surprise and they both pointed their lights to the door to see it had closed. They went back up the stairs to reopen it but as difficult it was to enter it was twice as hard to reopen as it was jammed pretty tightly and refused to open. Jaehyun jiggled the doorknob back and forth hoping it would loosen the rusted lock free but it was to no avail.

He sighed, eventually turning to the older who stood few steps below him. "Looks like we'll have to call for help. While we're here do you wanna find the item?" Jaehyun said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and began dialing Johnnys number. "S-Sure, why not." Taeyong said, peering over his shoulder when he felt the cool air brushing his skin and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

They went down the stairs again after telling Johnny where they were, Taeyong sticking closely to Jaehyun as they searched for the hidden objects. Having no luck, Taeyong reread the clue that was given. "Simon says, find a body with a leg, an arm, and a head but looks naked and bare." He read it once more, aloud. 

He looked over the list until he figured the riddle out. "A skeleton!" Taeyong exclaimed brightly and Jaehyun snapped his fingers in agreement. They began their search, paying more attention to the walls of the basement, as they didn't know what size the skeleton would appear as. 

Soon they began hearing a whistling sound traveling through the space almost comparable to a wail. Taeyongs heart began to pound as he remembered the spooky tale they were told just before. "J-Jae...you don't think..." he said quietly, drawing closer to the younger. 

Jaehyun reached out to pull him close to his chest, his eyes searching for where the noise was coming from. Shining his light at a corner he then spotted the heater machine in the opposite corner which was now producing the sound. Jaehyuns hand went down to hold the olders who was clinging on to his arm. 

"Don't worry, it's only the heater." He said, pointing to the direction of the noisy machine. At that moment the door bursted open making Taeyong jump and shut his eyes tightly, his nails digging into Jaehyuns arm from fear. 

Shortly after they were joined by Johnny who had opened the basement door. "How'd you guys manage to get stuck in here." The taller male said, shaking his head then proceeded up back the stairs. "Let's go baby, the door's open now." Jaehyun whispered and started for the door making the older move too. 

As they were about to climb back up the stairs Jaehyun paused for Taeyong to open his eyes as he had kept them shut. When Taeyong opened them, he glanced to the right where the heater machine was located, still making the strange whistling noise and then he noticed something glowing in the corner. 

He let go of Jaehyuns arm to go towards it and found a glowing skeleton plastered to the side of the machine. He called Jaehyun over who smiled and they both ticked off their checklist and went up the stairs. 

After they made it to the top, Jaehyun turned to his boyfriend before speaking, "do you wanna stop? We can go home now." He suggested. They only had three more items left until they would be finished, Taeyong realized when he glanced down at the paper. 

He shook his head, deciding to continue playing. Now that he knew the noise wasn't made by wailing ghosts, he felt a bit more at ease. He also felt safe with the younger here with him and that he could continue as long as he was by his side. "I want to finish this then we'll go. Besides, I'm not willing to pay for their date when you promised me a cookie to begin with." He huffed, pouting in the process. 

Jaehyun could melt at how cute Taeyong was being and a light chuckle ruptured from his lips. "Alrighty then, let's finish this thing!" Jaehyun grabbed hold of Taeyongs hand and led the way. They went to the next location and found the next object - a Halloween sign plastered along the wall. 

They made their way to the kitchen to find finger sandwiches made of sausage, bread and ketchup, which were counted as body parts on the list. The last item they needed was a mystery item with the riddle:

> _I have no feet to dance, I have no eyes to see, I have no life to live or die but yet I do all three. What am I?_

Eventually, they realized the answer had been fire and headed to the fireplace and completed all of the items with fifteen minutes to spare. They made their way to the front of the house, searching for the host of the party. Once they found the girl who had handed the papers out instead, they showed her their completed list. Unfortunately, another couple had just claimed the prize three minutes before. 

Taeyong frowned at the fact all of that candy wasn't in his possession however, he had just remembered another prize they could get. Jaehyun called Johnny, asking him to meet them at the front of the cottage, saying that they completed everything to which Johnny was in disbelief of.

"You're lying right," the taller said as he and Ten approached the couple. "Nope, see for yourself loser. So you know, tyongie and I will be having a five course meal." Jaehyun sing-songed, as he held up their completed papers. "Damn, I should've just let you guys stay down in the basement till the end." Johnny snickered. 

"Congrats Tae," Ten said, patting Taeyongs shoulder who smiled brightly at him. He may have lost the goodie basket but he got a full meal instead and that made him more excited to think of all the nice food he and Jaehyun would eat. 

Once the party was over, they all received small bags of candy for participation which made Taeyong less upset about losing the game. They all hopped into their vehicles and drove off to their different ways.

Pulling up outside Taeyongs house, Jaehyun reached over to unbuckle Taeyongs seatbelt and softly nudged the slumbering male awake. All the activity made him exhausted and he fell asleep as soon as they had started their journey. "Wake up tyongie," Jaehyun uttered softly. The older fluttered his eyes open, stretching his arms out and taking in his surroundings. He placed a kiss on Jaehyuns cheek before exiting the car and bidding him farewell. Once Jaehyun made sure he got inside safely, he drove off.

Taeyong trudged his way up the stairs. The time had been minutes to midnight and he was completely tired. He made his way up to his bedroom door and entered it quietly trying his best not to wake his mother in the neigbouring room. After he was inside, he changed his clothes into a white shirt and shorts, getting ready for bed.

He drew his comforter over his body, closing his eyes and ready to drift off into dreamland. However, the ticking sound of the clock was much louder than he remembered. He tried to concentrate on falling asleep until the image of the monster he had seen on television earlier appeared behind his eyes. He shot up in the bed, looking around his room which was faintly lighted by the moonlight entering through his window. Everything in his room was where he left them, he was imagining everything. He knew all of that, but it didn't make it any easier. His mind was just unwilling to cooperate and let him sleep.

He stretched to reach his phone which had been on his nightstand and decided to text the younger. 

**TYongie** :

Jaehyunie, are you home? 

**Jaehyunie** :

Not yet angel, what's up?

**TYongie** :

Can't sleep 😔

**Jaehyunie** : 

What's the matter? 

Taeyong tapped his thumbs together, biting his inner lip nervously. He didn't want to bother Jaehyun, especially since he was driving. He also didn't want to seem childish and say he was afraid. Just then another message came in, knocking him out of his thoughts.

**Jaehyunie** :

Hold on, I'm coming back.

**TYongie** : 

You don't have to...

**Jaehyunie** :

I want to. I'm turning the car

around right now. Wait up for me.

Taeyong felt his heart flutter at the declaration and got out of his bed and padded his way down to the front door to wait on Jaehyuns arrival. He was apologetic for selfishly asking the younger to stay but he was also elated that he had offered first. Ideally he had wanted to appear strong and independent, show Jaehyun he didn't need him to protect him or save him all the time. But it ended up this way anyway. 

He sighed, feeling deeply guilty. After a few minutes, Jaehyun gave the door a light knock and Taeyong peeped out the window to make sure it had been him. After letting him inside they went up to the olders room. He gave Jaehyun a pair of his loosest joggers then they found themselves in the bed, both settling on their respective sides.

Jaehyun would sleep over from time to time, when there was occasion for it. The last time he had slept over without any reason was a year ago, the night he had asked him to be his boyfriend. Huddling closely, Taeyong entangled their legs together, his head finding place on the youngers chest. He inhaled Jaehyuns scent, feeling immediately calmer by his presence. 

"Were you really scared?" Jaehyun asked, breaking the silence. His hand softly caressing Taeyongs head. Taeyong nodded, too embarrassed to say it out loud. He finally admitted that he was indeed a scaredy cat.

"I had a full day of scares it seems," Taeyong muttered into the youngers chest after a while. "It's okay, I'll protect you. You can tell me whenever you're scared and I'll come running." Jaehyun said and kissed the top of his head. Taeyong could feel himself drifting again to a state of drowsiness.

"Mmm.." he replied, feeling more at ease. 

"You were so brave today." He heard Jaehyun say softly, a small smile made its way to his lips from the praise, before he completely lapsed into deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this one shot! Fun fact: I wrote it in two hours. If you love any of my stories or even enjoy them at some point while reading, thank you for your support. It means a lot to me. I hope to create even more interesting and fun stories in the future!!


End file.
